Wasteland Canada
by yarvik
Summary: Set before and after the great war of 2077 in the fallout universe. Can Dirk lead his band to survival and possible power? Rated M for violence, coarse language and sexual themes
1. Harsh Reality

_Hi this is a new story about a group of survivors of a nuclear war and them trying to survive in a desolate wasteland. I wanted to write this story because I have never found another fallout story with Canada in it so yeah enjoy and leave comments/ratings. _

* * *

Chapter 1 Harsh Reality N.O. Canada 2277

He stood on alone on a cliff looking over the desolate wasteland that was once his homeland. He saw the familiar landmarks as if it were yesterday. He thought to himself "How did it come to this, how did we let our people die like dogs, how did we put our trust in half-wits?"

Flash Back N.O. Canada 2077

Dirk looked out of the driver`s side window of the 12 passenger van he was watching the beautiful Fairview mountain with its snow covered cap.

He looked back at his friends and saw Kris first; 25 years old and smart, good looking, athletic and shy, he was a Pro-baseball player before the war now he was an infantry officer.

Next he saw Amanda; 24, outgoing, talkative and flirtatious, she was a tradeswoman.

He looked past them and saw Dimitrios and Hillary, Both 25, athletic, smart and charming. Dimitrios was a Army Mechanic and Hillary was a war correspondent.

Beside them were Greg and Sam 24, Blunt personalities, witty and conservative. Greg was a machinist and Sam was a Hair dresser.

He looked to his right and saw Dani, beautiful, smart, athletic and easy going, she was a doctor.

He looked in his rear-view mirror and saw himself, handsome, tall, strong, smart and funny, He was Army Special Forces.

Suddenly the CB kicked in with a NOAA emergency broadcast reporting that hostile nuclear weapons were being dropped on the United States of America and the state of Canada. Dirk stopped the van and looked dumbfounded at the radio. After a few second to let it sink in he said "Holy shit we need to get out of here now"

"We may be able to find a cave in Fairview." Suggested a very scared looking Dani

"Good idea let's get the hell out of here" said Dimitrios


	2. Safety?

_Hi this is a new story about a group of survivors of a nuclear war and them trying to survive in a desolate wasteland. I wanted to write this story because I have never found another fallout story with Canada in it so yeah enjoy and leave comments/ratings. _

_Disclaimer - I do not own Fallout or any of Bethesda Softworks Studios If_ _I id I probably wouldn't be posting this story and my head would probably explode._

* * *

Chapter 1 Harsh Reality N.O. Canada 2277

He stood on alone on a cliff looking over the desolate wasteland that was once his homeland. He saw the familiar landmarks as if it were yesterday. He thought to himself "How did it come to this, how did we let our people die like dogs, how did we put our trust in half-wits?"

Flash Back N.O. Canada 2077

Dirk looked out of the driver`s side window of the 12 passenger van he was watching the beautiful Fairview mountain with its snow covered cap.

He looked back at his friends and saw Kris first; 25 years old and smart, good looking, athletic and shy, he was a Pro-baseball player before the war now he was an infantry officer.

Next he saw Amanda; 24, outgoing, talkative and flirtatious, she was a tradeswoman.

He looked past them and saw Dimitrios and Hillary, Both 25, athletic, smart and charming. Dimitrios was a Army Mechanic and Hillary was a war correspondent.

Beside them were Greg and Sam 24, Blunt personalities, witty and conservative. Greg was a machinist and Sam was a Hair dresser.

He looked to his right and saw Dani, beautiful, smart, athletic and easy going, she was a doctor.

He looked in his rear-view mirror and saw himself, handsome, tall, strong, smart and funny, He was Army Special Forces.

Suddenly the CB kicked in with a NOAA emergency broadcast reporting that hostile nuclear weapons were being dropped on the United States of America and the state of Canada. Dirk stopped the van and looked dumbfounded at the radio. After a few second to let it sink in he said "Holy shit we need to get out of here now"

"We may be able to find a cave in Fairview." Suggested a very scared looking Dani

"Good idea let's get the hell out of here" said Dimitrios


	3. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 3 Home Sweet Home

After they were all inside Dirk took stock. "Well we just survived a nuclear attack, maybe, probably; we found some kind of fallout shelter, and the most important one SOMEONE JUST NUKED THE HELL OUT OF THE WORLD!!"

"What the fuck just happened" Asked Hillary

"I dunno...I guess China or the States finally got tired of this war and wanted it over" Said Dirk "Maybe even the Canadian underground got a nuclear warhead or something. I honestly don't know, this is fucked up"

The stood there in silence for a few minutes thinking about everything that had gone down in the past hour. The bombs were still falling and the mountain was rumbling, only softer now.

Hillary was the one that broke the silence "well I guess that were going to be staying here for a while, until the radiation has settled"

"That could take at least 30 years!" exclaimed Amanda.

"Yeah but if we want to live it's our only chance" Said Greg.

"Greg's right, now let's check out the rest of this shelter." Said Dirk, that ended the discussion, they all seemed to look to Dirk as the 'leader'.

Dirk pulled out his flashlight and opened a door off to the side of the entrance. Inside were medical supplies.

"Well if we lose a leg we can just grow one back with the stuff in here" Joked Kris.

"Hah funny" Said Amanda.

"Let's keep moving, we should split up into groups of 2" suggested Hillary.

"Good Idea, I'll go with Dani" Said Dirk

"Amanda you're with me" Said Kris

"Hillary" Said Dimitrios

"Well I guess it's us then Sam" said Greg

"Alright that's that, take a walkie talkie and go in different directions, call if you find anything special or important." Said Dirk

With that said they each went their own ways. Dirk and Dani went down a hall facing north, Kris and Amanda went down a hall facing north-west, Dimitrios and Hillary went north-east and Greg and Sam went west.

"This place ain't so bad eh Dani" Said Dirk

"No it's not; it's actually kind of nice" Replied Dani

"Check that door on the right I'll get the one on the left" ordered Dirk

"Yeah sure"

"Mines empty, how bout yours Dani``

"A Bed" said Dani

"Dani! We don`t have time for that now, maybe later though"

"Okay I`ll remember where this room is" She said with a wink and a giggle.

Kris and Amanda were walking down the hall which seemed to go on forever without a door when they finally found one. Kris ran up to it and opened it hopping to find something special. As he ripped it open a mop fell out and landed on his head as Kris jumped back.

"Hah you just got owned by a mop" laughed Amanda

"Shhh, that never happened" joked Kris

"Sure, sure I`ll just keep it as blackmail material"

"That`s cold Amanda, no joke"

"Yeah but you still love me"

"Yeah you always have that one on me"

"Hah damn straight"

Dimitrios and Hillary were searching rooms like mad; all they found were rooms with a bed, a dresser and a table. Inside all the dressers were these blue suits with a big 143 on the back.

"I wonder what it means" said Dimitrios

"What what means?" said Hillary

"The big 143 on the backs of those jumpsuits."

"Oh, I dunno maybe that's how many were made?"

"We may never know"

"Yeah let's move on, this place is giving me the creeps, I keep thinking were going to find a dead body or something."

"Hah like that would happen this place hasn't been used in like 50 years I bet."

They kept going down the hall and into the next room. This one was bigger though it was like a suite. They walked into the bedroom part and they found a skeleton there.

Hillary screamed and ran out of the room while Dimitrios just stood there dumbfounded by the irony of the situation. He called Dirk on the radio and said "Dirk we ugh... found something that might be interesting``

"Oh really what`s that?"

"We found a ugh...dead body in one of the living rooms"

"What? You mean like a freshly dead one or a skeleton"

"A skeleton I think it's been in here for a good while.

"Damn...well search the room for anything important and keep going"

"Rodger, Dimitrios out"

"Shit" Dirk thought to himself "who knows how many other people were in here that died"


	4. 4 ?

_Update new chapter. All is well with me. please keep reading and link to your friends who haven't read this. and leave comments/reviews_

* * *

Chapter 4 ...

Greg and Sam found themselves in a dark room filled with chambers on both sides. They couldn't see inside of them because the breakers were blown. They eventually found them after 20 minutes of searching and Greg flipped them on. The lights turned on in rows all the way down the corridor. It seemed to go on forever. They walked up to the closest chamber and looked inside. It looked like a decompression chamber except with a bunch of wires hanging down with needles on the ends of them.

Greg decided to call it in "Dirk do you copy?"

"Yeah, go ahead"

"Could you head over to where Sam and I are?"

"Ugh yeah where are you guys?"

"End of the west corridor."

"Ok we`ll be there shortly. Dirk out."

I wonder what they found? Dirk thought to himself as he started walking back the way he came. Dani ran up beside him and said "You know we have a bit of extra time, if you know what I mean, we can just say we were far down the tunnel."

"Hah I wish, but I promise, there will be plenty of time for that once we are done searching this place."

"Okay, I'm going to keep you on that promise you know."

"Oh I know alright."

After 10 minutes of walking along the seemingly endless corridors they reached Sam and Greg who were hiding when they got there and scared the shit out of them.

"Gotta keep the mood light eh?" Joked Dirk

"Hell yea" said Greg

"So what the hell are these...chambers?"

"I don't know I was hoping you would be able to tell me."

"Dani what do you think?" asked Greg

"I don't know maybe some kind of decontamination chamber?" replied Dani

"Could be, let's call up the others."

"Yea good idea" Said Dani

"Dimitrios, Kris do you copy?"

"Dimitrios here."

"Kris here."

"Could you come to the end of the westernmost corridor?" Asked Dirk

"Yea sure Dirk, Amanda and I can do that." Said Kris

"Hillary and I will be there in a few minutes."

"Ok good to hear, Dirk out."

"So what could this be? Let's brainstorm" suggested Greg

"Well there's decontamination, government experiment to make super soldiers, torture cells, new virtual reality... this is really pushing it but maybe time travel...yea that's all I got." Said Dirk

After 5 more minutes of brainstorming abstract and completely messed up ideas Kris and Amanda showed up.

Kris asked "What the hell is this?"

Dirk explained the predicament and they started to shoot out more ideas.

Dimitrios and Hillary showed up and Hillary took one look at the chambers and said "they're CCC's."

"Say what?" asked Greg

"Cryogenic Compression Chambers, they were first experimented in the 1950's when all of the rich people wanted their bodies to be preserved until mankind unlocked the secrets of eternal life. The project was a bust. hell back in the late 1940's Walt Disney wanted to freeze himself" Explained Hillary

"Well why are these here?"

"I don't know but they seem pretty new, maybe the Canadian government-in-hiding built this place just in case of some fucked up situation like this."

"Maybe, are they safe?" Asked Dirk

"I don't know, the technology is, was there but it was kind of unstable." Replied Hillary

"No, don't even think about that Dirk." Said Greg

"Why not? If it's there and it works why the hell not? We can just freeze ourselves through the rest of the war and come out in 100 or 150 years when most of the radiation is gone."

"But it may not work, we could all just die!"

"Hillary is it possible that it will work?" Asked Dirk

"Well it's completely possible but-"

"See? We can freeze ourselves and then go back out there in however long and we could be kings with our knowledge! We can help the survivors by giving our knowledge of machinery and just simple survival skills back to them!"

"Well I can see how that would be good but I don't know, I'll need to sleep on it."

"Yea me two" said Sam

"Ok so who thinks we should try?"

Dimitrios, Kris and Dani put up their hands.

"And who thinks we shouldn't?"

Greg, Sam and Amanda put their hands up

"Who thinks we should all sleep on it?"

Everyone except Hillary put their hands up

"Well what do you think Hillary?" asked Greg

"I don't really care what we do but if we do freeze ourselves then let's do it quick this place gives me the creeps."

"Okay then let's all go to bed and have a nice good cry, we've all had a long and very fucked up day." Said Dirk

"Good idea lets hit the sack Hillary." Said Dimitrios

After that was said Greg, Kris, Dimitrios, Sam, Amanda and Hillary all went off to the living quarters Dimitrios and Hillary had found earlier while Dirk and Dani went to the room Dani had found earlier with the bed which turned out to be the master suite.


End file.
